The present technology relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of improving, for example, the convenience of user terminals such as smart phones and tablets.
For example, second screen applications have been known that select display devices such as TV sets (television receivers) as first screens, while using user terminals such as smart phones and tablets as second screens.
As such, “TV SideView” provided by Sony Corporation or the like has been, for example, known (see, for example, “How to start TV SideView” (online), (searched on Aug. 30, 2013), Internet (URL: http://www.sony.jp/support/tv/connect/tvsideview/). For example, it becomes possible to cause user terminals to function as the remote commanders of TV sets or the like with the “TV SideView.”